noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Modification
Modification is the scientific process designed to enhance the physical abilities of individuals. Inception Although it is unclear who pioneered Modification, the practice can be traced back to humans attempting to replicate Soul Weapons. Eight hundred and twenty years ago, Frankenstein had already become a powerful modified human capable of fighting clan leaders. Other races followed suit much later. Overview Modification is carried out through controlled and well-documented experiments using live subjects. Only a fraction of these survive, and the results can vary vastly. Human Modification The Union is at the forefront of Modication technology with labs across the globe dedicated to the cause. It achieved a breakthrough after discovering one of Frankentein's journals 540 years ago. The Union stresses upon continuous research as an imperative function. The 9th Elder was entrusted with heading the modification within the Union. Modified humans work as Agents at different levels, while some rank as Elders. *M-Series *DA-5 *Assassination Squad *Cerberus *Elders Werewolf Modification Maduke introduced the Modification technology among the werewolf clan. His castle hosted laboratories where experiments were carried out. With the exception of Kentas and Lunark, the Warriors had accepted modification for empowering their race, even if it was at the expense of using dissenters and weaker werewolves as fodder. The sheer scale of experimentation had surprised Ignes Kravei who allies with the werewolves after her father's death to create Titan. Modified werewolves comprise of True Warriors and those who became Warriors after modification. The Werewolves seem to focus on power and regeneration enhancement unlike the Humans who try new abilities overall. They try different approaches on said goal like pure regeneration (Drakon), stitching up creatures (chimera, Titan). One weakness their process creates is a weakness to poison-like powers like Dark Spear. It has been revealed that the Werewolves sacrifice their kind to create Blood Stones to implant to the Warriors and thus increase their strength. Titan: The werewolves succeeded in creating a chimera and Ignes Kravei used the knowledge she gained from experimenting on humans and nobles to perfect it. Consequently, the Titan possesses extraordinary regeneration ability and a unique transformation of turning into a one-eyed creature with wings. Noble Modification Ignes Kravei is acknowledged as an authority in the field of Physical enhancement. She was driven by an urge to overcome her deficiency of not owning a Soul weapon. She worked with the former 9th Elder at an island facility. They are credited with creating the 8th Elder and the Anti-Clan leader weapons. Ignes claims to have achieved the strength of a clan leader before inheriting the Kravei Soul weapon through modification. Her father, too, had undergone physical modification after betraying Lukedonia. The attitude of Nobles varies by group. The Traitor Nobles have no problem with modifing but don't seek different abilities either preferring to upgrade their current ones. Also they seem to choose to modify the Elites of their group as no mention of a non-Clan Leader or heir that was modified was made. Among the traitors only Roctis Kravei has expressed dishonor of being modified. Lukedonia looks down upon those modified as power-seekers though that opinion seems to change at least on principle. Trivia Category:Science and Technology